Late
by Reusch17
Summary: Setsuna arrives late. First Konosetsu and second fic ever. Please be nice.


**AN-This story is dedicated to some friends, one of whom is in the hospital. I wish you a speedy recovery and all the best. **

The sun was setting and bringing with it the cool breeze of night. Shadows fell upon a figure that was sitting on a bench in a park. The chocolate haired figure shivered as she felt the wind caress her body.

"Secchan, where are you?" she asked as she looked down at her watch again. She sighed as she tried to warm herself up by rubbing her arms. Her protector, Sakurazaki Setsuna, had promised to meet the Konoe heir at the park after her afternoon patrol had finished, but now she was 30 minutes late. Konoka had tried to call her cell phone, but it was off. She decided she would wait a little longer then make her way to the train station to return to the dorm rooms. After another 30 minutes Konoka couldn't take the cold or waiting any longer. She got up from the bench and started walking down the path, through the forest to get to the train platform. The walk was silent and cold leaving the princess deep in her thoughts. She was drawn from them when she heard a snapping branch. Her head jerked up as she looked around her. At first she couldn't see anything, but slowly she saw 3 figures emerge from the surrounding woods on either side of her. She stopped in her tracks as she met eyes with one of the figures.

"Well look what we have here boys." One of the 18 year old males, said to his two companions. "You know it's not safe for pretty young things such as yourself to be walking alone along a dark path such as this."

"Maybe we should escort her someplace safe." Another of the guys said walking around so he was now placed behind the frightened girl making escape from the three near impossible.

"Leave me alone." Konoka managed to whisper. "My friend will be here shortly and she won't let you get away with hurting me." She said louder, gaining courage from the thought that Setsuna would burst from the trees and put an end to all this. However nothing came except a cold laugh from one of the guys.

"She? Well even if she does show up I think my friends and I can have some fun with her as well." He said walking up to Konoka. She backed up in to the other two men who each grabbed one of her arms. She struggled against their grip, but they were two strong. "Don't worry baby, we'll be gentle." With that he leant forward and tried to kiss Konoka, who in turn head butted the man. "Stupid Bitch!" He screamed placing a hand over his now bleeding lip. He glared at the girl and then slapped her as hard as her could. "We were going to be nice, but I don't think you deserve it anymore." He said as he punched her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees as the other two released her and walked to stand in front of her with their leader. "This is going to be fun," he grinned.

_Konoka where are you?_ Thought the raven haired girl as she arrived at the designated meeting place. _I can't believe those demons made it through the barrier. Now I'm late and Konoka's not even here. She must be so mad at me._ The swordswomen looked about her trying to catch a glimpse of her friend, but she saw no one. "She must have gone home." She mumbled as she started to walk down the path. That was when she heard the scream. It didn't take a second one for the girl to realize who was screaming. "Konoka." She whispered as she started running down the path towards the source of the sound.

"Had enough." Laughed one of the men as he again kicked Konoka in the ribs. She groaned in pain as she clutched her aching body. "Maybe now you'll think twice before head butting someone." He said as he motioned his pals to pick the girl off the floor. The lifted the girl up and held her in front of them. Their leader lifted her head up so she was looking at him. "Still think your friend is coming?" he asked as he pulled back his arm to deliver a punch, but a hand grabbed his stopping him from following through.

"Yes I do." Came a cold voice from behind him and before he could reply he was tossed aside in to a tree. Setsuna glared at the two men who were still holding Konoka up. "Let her go." The two men looked at each other and then nodded. They dropped Konoka to the ground and stepped in front advancing on Setsuna. Setsuna dropped Yuunagi to the ground, deciding she wouldn't need it for this fight. No, she wanted to feel her fists connecting to the faces of those who would dare hurt her princess. One of them made a run for her. She sidestepped and used smashed her elbow into the back of the mans skull. He flew face first into the ground. The second one was already attacking before his friend hit the dirt, but Setsuna was too fast for him. She easily dodged his punches and landed on of her own right into his nose, shattering it. He fell to his knees clutching his bleeding face. "Never, ever touch her or anyone again. Do you understand me?" she asked. The man nodded. "Good." With that Setsuna delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking the man out cold. Looking around her she was pleased to find all three of them were unconscious, but then her eyes fell on the form of the Konoe heir, lying motionless on the ground. "Konoka! Konoka can you hear me?" she asked picking the girl up and cradling her in her arms. "Oh god, please answer me" Setsuna pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes as she stroked the chocolate hair out of Konoka's face. "Please…"

"Secchan… you're late." Konoka managed to mumble. Setsuna smiled weakly at the girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Setsuna said as she stood with the girl in her arms. She looked around to make sure no one would see her, and then released her wings and took off into the air.

The sun was shining through the window of the infirmary casting a yellow glow over the hospital bed and its occupant. Chocolate brown eye slowly opened and squinted in the sunlight. It took a moment to remember what had happened and why she was in a hospital bed feeling horrible. She also felt something warm in her right hand. She looked down to see a sleeping Setsuna, hunched over with her head resting on her arms, on the bed, with her hands holding Konokas. She smiled at her protector. She tried to sit up, but let out a gasp of pain as she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Konoka? Oh thank God you're awake. Don't try to move you have some fractured ribs." Setsuna said as she stood up and placed a gentle hand on Konoka's shoulder. Her other hand moved to brush the hair out of Konoka's eyes. Setsuna gazed into the eyes of the one she cared for most and the smile she had from seeing her awake was replace by a frown.

"Secchan, what's wrong?" Konoka asked seeing the change in moods of her beloved protector.

"I'm sorry." She replied in a hushed voice.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For being late. You never would have been hurt if I had been on time. There were these demons and I tried to get rid of them as quick as I could, and…" She was cut off by two fingers being placed on her lips. She looked up to see Konoka smiling at her.

"You came. That's what matters." Konoka said as she removed her fingers from Setsuna's lips.

"But I couldn't protect you." Setsuna sighed. "I don't know what I would do if you were to die. I lo…" she turned away trying to hide the blush that was creeping to her face from her near confession.

"Secchan. Secchan look at me." Konoka demanded grabbing Setsuna's hand and forcing her to turn back to face her. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"Secchan…" Setsuna stared into the pleading eyes of the person who meant the world to her.

"I lo… I love you. I have ever since we were little. I know it's not right and that you probably hate me for putting you in this situation, but it's the truth. Konoka Konoe… I love you." Setsuna started to turn away when the grip on her hand got tighter and pulled her so she was almost on top of her love. Their faces were inches apart from each other, as Setsuna stared bewildered as to what was happening.

"It's nice to finally hear you say it. I love you too Secchan." With that Konoka leant forwards so their lips touched in their first kiss. It was sweet and intoxicating and got deeper as the seconds past. When they finally came up for air Konoka whispered into Setsuna's ear "Just don't be late again."

**An-Ok so this is fic number 2 for me and I apologize if it's not that great. Just felt that I had to do it. If you want to, please review. It's always appreciated.**


End file.
